A conventional lighting means such as, for example, a filament bulb emits light with approximately omnidirectional light distribution, thus, in simple terms, the same amount of light is emitted in all directions (except for shading by the base of the filament bulb, for example). An LED, on the other hand, emits light directionally, namely generally with Lambertian light distribution. The light intensity, or radiant intensity, is thus maximum, for example, along a surface normal to a radiating surface of the LED and decreases as the angle relative to the surface normal increases.
In order to generate homogeneous light distribution despite this directional light emission for each LED, there are known from the prior art, for example, lighting means in which a plurality of LEDs are mounted on a three-dimensional carrier, for example on five side surfaces of a cuboid. The side surfaces, and thus the main beam directions of each of the LEDs arranged thereon, point in different directions, so that approximately omnidirectional light distribution can be generated overall. However, the mere production, let alone the three-dimensional equipping, of such a three-dimensional carrier can be complex and thus cost-intensive.